Dobe no more
by RawrIMMAeatCHU
Summary: Sasuke just came back from a solo mission that lasted over three days, and he's a little beaten up and tired.....he can't make it to his house, but Naruto finds him so he stays at his house......yeah, I know, summary sucks, but the story is good Sasunaru!


Another random roleplay by me and Alyssa...

* * *

Sasuke, after being away on a single-man mission for more than 3 days, walked, almost crawled through the gates of Konoha. He had never felt this tired before, and didn't know if he would be able to make it to his house.

Naruto looked out towards the gates from his rooftop only to see Sasuke practically crawling through the gates, '_Finaly, I thought that teme would never come back..._' he thought, relieved, that mission was only supposed to last two days, but, nope, Sasuke was gone more than that.

Sasuke looked towards the town knowing his house was still a way's away. _'Ugh...I can't walk that...far...'_ Sasuke was about to walk foward, but fell to the ground instead.

Naruto noticed the Uchiha fall to the ground and quickly jumped towards him, "Sasuke!" he whispered as he appeared next to his friend, it was dark out and late at night, he didn't want to wake everybody up.

Sasuke struggled to get up. " Go back to bed, dobe, you're going to wake someone up...ugh..."

"I wasn't sleeping, teme, I was waiting for you to get back!" he tried staying quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone.

" Well... Just... leave.." Just then, Sasuke fainted, not being able to take the soreness of his wounds any longer.

"Ack! Sasuke! What happened on that mission?!" Naruto said as quiet as he could, which wasn't really quiet at all, but he managed not to wake anyone up! Anyway, he picked up Sasuke and ran back to his apartment to let Sasuke rest on his couch.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was on Naruto couch, with Naruto hovering over him with a cold towel. " Wha... What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here because it was close and you fainted..." Naruto said, laying the towel on Sasuke's head, in hope of cooling down his slight fever that randomly appeared.

" I didn't need your help Naruto..." Sasuke said,crossing his arms. Sasuke tried to get up, but got dizzy and layed right back down. " I guess that mission was too much for me..."

"You did so need my help! I was the only one there, and look at you! You can't even stand up! So, don't you be saying you didn't need my help, teme!" Naruto spat out, crossing his arms.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Ugh... I'm so tired I can't even argue.. Could I stay here for the night, Naruto?" Sasuke though his tiredness was making him crazy, why in all hells would he ask to stay in Naruto's apartment?!

"Sure!" Naruto said, standing up from the chair he sat himself in next to where Sasuke was, "I'll get an extra blanket and pillow, so you can sleep on the couch tonight..."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt before he had a chance to leave. " Do you really think I'd sleep on this lumpy thing? It's the most uncomfortable thing I've ever laid on."

"Well, I only have one bed, and I'm not sleeping on the couch just so you can have a good night sleep," Naruto replied, sharply.

" Well I'm not sleeping here then." Sasuke said, slowly wobbling to the door.

"Sasuke! Your in no condition to walk home!" Naruto stated, standing between Sasuke and the door, "If you won't sleep on the couch, and I won't sleep on the couch, then...we could..." he blushed when he realized what he was about to say.

Sasuke blushed, also realizing what Naruto was about to say, cause well, he knows everything. " Your bed's... Too small..."

"But, it's the only choice, because I'm not letting you go home..." Naruto said, looking towards his bedroom then back to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a moment, then Sasuke sighed. " Fine. I'll... sleep with you." Sasuke said, turning slightly pink.

"w-well, you don't have to word it like that, t-teme...if anyone else heard that, they'd think we were l-lovers or something..." Naruto muttered in a very Hinata-like way.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised for a moment, then went back to a slightly irritated face, as always. " Well, aren't you going to help me to your bed? I'm sort of struggling to stand up." Sasuke said, trying to avoid the subject of 'lovers'.

"oh yeah! Sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he rushed to Sasuke's side, grabbing Sasuke's arm to put it over his own shoulders so it would be easier to hold him up.

Sasuke walked to Naruto's room with Naruto of course helping him there. Naruto sat him on the bed. " Ow..." Sasuke said, holding his chest.

"What happened during that mission? A few days ago, when you got that mission, I was eavesdropping in on Tsunade-baa-chan's office, but I couldn't hear completely whats he was saying to you..." Naruto said, sitting next to Sasuke.

" It's was... Well, I was supposed to infiltrate an akatsuki meeting... I got some information, but... Well, you could see what happened." Sasuke said, still holding his side.

"Why would she send you, though? Isn't Itachi out to get you, or something?" He asked, confused.

" He was out on a mission, or so I heard... Ah, fuck it." Naruto looked in suprisement as Sasuke took hit shirt off, revealing a large bruise on his torso.

Naruto's eyes widened, "h-how did you get that bruise?! wait...who was it that you got into a battle with causing those injuries...?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his blush that tried to overcome his face when Sasuke took off his shirt.

"Heh, it was... Deidara... he suprised me with one of his bombs... I had to flee before I got even more injured..." Sasuke face turned pink as his fever started to get worse.

Naruto noticed the change in the Uchiha's face and he placed his hand on his friend's forehead, "Ahh, Sasuke, your fevers getting worse!"

"...Damn..." Sasuke said, laying on the bed. He could feel himself burning up.

Naruto thought for a second, "hmm, maybe I should sleep on the couch...the closeness might just make it worse..."

"...no... Please..." Sasuke fever was getting worse, he started to tremble.

"W-what...?" Naruto was confused now, "you want me to sleep w-with you...?"

" ...Ngh...Ahh..." Sasuke started to moan, look extremely Uke-ish.

Naruto blushed when he heard the noises emitting from Sasuke's lips.

" Na-Naruto..." Sasuke tugged on Naruto's shirt.

Naruto blushed, "S-Sasuke...? Are you o-okay...?" he stuttered, he had to be imagining this, he knew Sasuke, Sasuke was NOT gay! was he...?

"Naruto...Please...Stay with me..." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto down.

Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore, he climbed on top of Sasuke, his legs on either side of the Uchiha, thinking, '_Sasuke..._' as he closed the distance between them by locking lips.

Right as Sasuke realized what he was doing, he was in the middle of running his fingers through Naruto hair as his tongue explored Naruto mouth.

Naruto moaned Sasuke's name into the kiss in a very uke-like way, even if he was on top...

Sasuke gasped in his mind as his eyes widened. He pushed Naruto off as quickly as he could and sat up. " gasp gasp ... I...What happened?!"

Naruto sighed, already missing the warmth of Sasuke's lips on his, "I knew it was too good to be true..." he muttered.

Sasuke started at Naruto who was seemingly sad that that had ended. The truth was, Sasuke did 'like' Naruto he was just... too cocky to say it, and he didn't want to ruin his reputation. " Naruto, I... "

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, having fallen off the bed when Sasuke pushed him off, "Sasuke...I-I'm sorry..." he looked back to the floor shamefully.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. This would be it. Sasuke pulled Naruto back onto the bed and kissed his cheek. " No, Naruto. I'm sorry. Sorry for not..." Sasuke looked down, " Telling you how I really feel before I went too far.."

"Me too...I've wanted to tell you for a while...but, I was too scared of rejection...and I covered it up, pretending I liked Sakura-chan...but..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face like the seme's do in all the yaoi manga. " I knew for a while, Naruto. Lately you've been watching me train more, and you've been wanting to spar with me more often... "

Naruto blushed, "w-was it realy that obvious...? What if I just did those things because I wanted to make sure you weren't getting stronger than me?! then what would you do?" Naruto asked, smirking.

" Well, then I'd make you love me." Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, slowly removing his shirt.

"Oh? and how would you do that?" Naruto asked.

" Well..." Sasuke leaned into Naruto's neck slowly kissing downward after he had successfully stripped Naruto of his shirt.

Naruto smirked and as Sasuke was kissing his neck, before he gave in, he quickly rolled Sasuke over so that they wouldn't fall off the bed, but Naruto was now on top, holding Sasuke's hands down so he couldn't move, "now what, Sasuke-teme?"

"...Damn you. " Sasuke pulled Naruto down by his collar and gave him a big, tonguey kiss.

Naruto smirked into the kiss and broke apart for a second to strip Sasuke of his shirt, but then quickly reattached their lips.

" Naruto..." Sasuke said, trying to keep up with the now aroused Naruto. " Should we really be doing this?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked, looking down on Sasuke, "what do you mean, Sasuke?"

" Well... you know... Underage and all that crap..." Sasuke said, turning his face away from Naruto with a slight pink tinge on his face.

"Since when do you care about that kinda crap, Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

" Well... Ever...since..."

Naruto sighed, "I don't understand, Sasuke, you act like a criminal on a daily basis, trying to kill your brother and anyone who gets in your way, like me, or Sakura...what's the problem now...?" he asked, climbing off of Sasuke.

" Nuu... Wait Naruto..." Sasuke said, remembering he still had a slight fever.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "What? You ruined the moment...and I just remembered your injured..."

Sasuke just realized he had been babbling nonsense for the last 5 minutes. " oi... Sorry Naruto. It must be the fever..."

"Don't be sorry, Sasuke...plus, since you have a fever, you should rest and hope it gets better, tomorrow morning, I'll tell Tsunade no Baa-chan that your back and you need medical attention.." Naruto smiled, getting off the bed, making out with Sasuke had made him hungry.

" sigh Okay..." Sasuke laid on the bed face down, trying to still take in the situation.

Naruto walked to the kitchen to make himself some ramen, thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago.

Sasuke groaned into the pillow, wondering what exactly to do next: go to sleep, eat with Naruto, or... make out again?

Naruto sat at his table with his new bowl of ramen, thinking about what he should do next: let Sasuke sleep or make out with him some more...?

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. " Oi, Naruto... Could I... have some too?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his mouth stuffed with noodles, "sure!" he said, although it sounded alot like, "ffr!" because of the noodles.

Sasuke grabbed a bowl and started cooking another batch of ramen.He couldn't believe he was eating ramen, something he hadn't eaten for a long while and especially with Naruto. Sasuke sighed as the water came to a boil.

Naruto was really close to finishing his ramen, but he didn't even notice. He was still thinking about what's been going on tonight. He didn't even notice that Sasuke had finished making his batch of ramen and sat down at the table.

Sasuke looked into his bowl. He stared at the noodles, and the vegetables floating around along with the spices. He picked up the pair of chopsticks next to the bowl, and started softly slurping his ramen.

Naruto heard the slurping noise and came back to his senses and looked up. He saw Sasuke eating some cup ramen and remembered that Sasuke was there, 'I completely forgot he was here!' he thought to himself.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto looking like he had just remembered something. "what?" Sasuke said, slurping up a long peice of ramen.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning,"sorry, I kinda forgot you were here for a while..." he said.

Sasuke smirked and started walking over to Naruto. "Well, we're just going to have to make you remember, no?"

"w-what-?" Naruto blushed as he thought of what kind of things might be running through Sasuke's mind as the raven-haired boy approached him, stuttered, "wh-what do you m-mean by that?"

Sasuke turned Naruto's chair towards him, and with a small 'heh' gave Naruto a big, wet kiss. While he did this, she slowly started removing Naruto's shirt.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Narutooo..." Sasuke said in between the kisses, " I don't think.. .This is... a suitable.. place, you know...?"

Naruto opened his eyes(he never remembered closing them, he guessed it was probably when he moaned) and looked around remembering that they were sitting on a chair at the table in his kitchen. He smirked into the kiss and lightly pushed Sasuke off of him so that he could get up, he quickly reattached their lips while maneuvering Sasuke through his house to get to his bedroom. Once he got there, he laid Sasuke on the bed and climbed on top of the raven hair, straddling his hips, "This better Sasuke-teme?" he asked, still smirking.

" Nani... Naruto, I wanted to be on top..." Sasuke murmured, being very Uke-like.

"You don't know how uke-like you sound right now..." Naruto grinned.

" Really? I didn't... notcie..." Sasuke said, slowly getting more and more aroused.

"hmm, you didn't huh? Well...tell me, teme, what do you fell like when I do this..?" He leaned his head down and gently nipped at the part where Sasuke's neck and his shoulder met and sucked on it a little bit, then he lifted his head up a little bit more to say, "seme...or uke?"

"Hmm... Hard choice..." Sasuke said as he undressed himself.

"Well, I'd say you r completely an uke right now..." Naruto smirked agin for probably the tenth time that night.

" Fine... Then let's go with it, shall we?" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss, totally leading him on.

Naruto pulled away slightly to say, "hey! don't you be thinking you can turn the tables on me! I'm gonna be seme no matter what!" then he kissed Sasuke again, thinking that they should stop talking because he waited waaaay too long for this...

" Fine..." Sasuke said, pouting and crossing his arms. "If you really think you can do it..."

"I'll show you Sasuke!" Naruto laughed evilly a bit, scaring bot Sasuke and himself.

"Can we just get on with this…?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto just smirked and kissed Sasuke…

* * *

NO LEMON! or anything further than where I left it...

Sorry all you pervs out there...and no, i dont have anything against pervs, I'm one myself...I just can't write anything more than that yet...plus, I'm too freaked out to get caught by my parents while writing it(Im only like, 12...)


End file.
